O tempo passa, mas as lembranças ficam
by Thamiris Sidle
Summary: só lendo para saber...
1. Chapter 1

Fazia seis anos que Sara havia se entregado ao homem que amava Gil Grissom, e fazia seis anos que sofria por esse amor, que parecia que só ela sentia.

Às vezes Sara se arrependia de ter vindo para Vegas, assim evitaria tanto sofrimento ou uma parte, mas a única razão que a fazia ficar nesse momento era a família que tinha conseguido construir com seus amigos. Sara pensava que nada na sua vida dava certo, mas o que ela não sabia era que o destino lhe reservava surpresas boas e ruins, mas as boas que venceriam no final.

Estavam todos na sala de descanso quando Grissom chegou, Nick e Greg jogavam vídeo game, Catherine e Warrick estavam em uma conversa animada e Sara estava sentada perto dos dois, pensativa, como nos últimos dias.

GG: Boa noite pessoal. - Grissom tinha apenas uma folha na mão o que significava que não tinham muito trabalho naquela noite.

Todos: Boa noite.

GG: Hoje só temos um caso, um possível latrocínio no leste de Las Vegas.

GS: É Nick você se livro de perde esse jogo, temos que ir ao batente. - Nick o olhou com uma cara de quem se segurava para não rir.

NS: Pequeno Greg, não se anime muito porque se você olhar para o placar vai ver que quem esta ganhando é eu. - Após falar Nick não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada.

Greg olhou para tela onde marca o placar e ao ver que era a verdade ficou sem graça e todos começaram a rir junto com Nick.

GG: O papo esta bom pessoal, mas temos que trabalhar, vamos.

Grissom e os rapazes foram em um carro e Catherine e Sara em outro, a caminho da cena Catherine já não se aguentando resolve falar sobre um assunto que há muito tempo vem martelando em sua cabeça.

CW: Sara eu sei que você gosta do Gil, mas sinceramente o que está rolando entre vocês dois?-Sara se assustou com a pergunta, o que já era de se esperar tratava-se de Catherine Willows.

SS: Cath eu acho que você devia pergunta o que não esta rolando, jeez o Grissom é complicado, ele não percebe que eu o amo e que não importa que ele sege mais velho ou o meu chefe, o que eu mais quero e poder ama-lo e ser amada.

CW: Sara tentar entender o Grissom é complicado e sei que ele esta errado em te manter longe dele, você só que a chance de poder fazê-lo feliz e ele esta negando isso por medo que você o abandone depois que achar que a novidade de ficar com um cara, mas velho passar e também ele não que arriscar estragar a carreira dele, mas principalmente, a sua que tem muita coisa pela frente ainda.

SS: Cath faz seis anos que fico tentando me aproximar dele se eu quisesse só diversão com ele por ser mais velho já teria partido pra outra, o que ele não entende é que eu o amo de verdade.

CW: Se for esperar pelo Gil você vai ter que esperar sentada porque vai demorar pra cai à ficha dele, eu sei que você esta cansada de espera, mas se tem algo em mente que o faça tomar uma atitude e rápido pode contar comigo que eu estarei do seu lado.

SS: Obrigado, eu não sei o que faria se não tivesse uma amiga como você.

CW: Obrigado, mas também não é pra tanto né. - As duas caíram na risada.

Quando chegaram à cena do crime se deparam com um homem de meia idade e uma jovem de uns 35 anos, mortos na sala, eles estavam com uma expressão de sofrimento. Os CSI's entraram e encontraram Brass conversando com uma moça, quando viram fazendo sinal para ir até ele, a moça que conversava com ele foi embora com um semblante carregado de dor e sofrimento.

GG: Então Brass o que tem pra gente?- Falou Grissom ao se aproximar do capitão.

JB: Phill Anders 50 anos e Jully Anders 35 anos, casados há cinco meses, um filho de oito anos que está com a tia nesse momento o nome dele é Jason Anders.

WB: Quem era aquela moça?

JB: Ela era irmã da esposa e vizinha também.

NS: O que ela disse sobre o ocorrido?

JB: Ela falou que não ouviu nada e que estava assistindo um filme quando viu que a irmã e o marido não tinha ido buscar o filho, então resolveu ir ver se eles tinham chegado quando se deparou com a porta aberta e os dois corpos cheio de sangue, imediatamente ela ligou para a policia e a ambulância, mas já era tarde de mais, eles estavam mortos.

SS: Pelo visto temos muito trabalho pela frente. - Quando Sara falou isso todos concordaram e foram ao trabalho, recolheram tudo o que acharam importante tiram fotos do que parecia estar faltando e após varias horas foram para o laboratório, ao chegarem todos foram analisar as evidências. Sara, Catherine e Grissom ficaram na sala de reunião com as fotos da casa e da cena, Greg foi levar as amostra de DNA para Mia analisar e depois foi ajudar Nick que analisava as roupas das vitimas e Warrick estava na sala de autopsia com Dr. Robbins.

Catherine estava falando sobre uma marca de sangue que havia no tapete que não bati com a posição dos corpos quando o celular de Sara tocou no mesmo momento Catherine parou de falar e olhou para Sara e Grissom que já a olhava continuou a observando.

Sara ao ver quem era pediu licença e foi para fora da sala atender.

SS: Alô.

JS: Sarinha, querida como vai?

SS: Jordan estou bem e vocês?

JS: Nós estamos bem sim e temos uma surpresa para você.

SS: E qual é a surpresa?

JS: Nós vamos para Vegas, semana que vem acho que já estamos ai.

SS: Não acredito estou ansiosa já.

JS: Agora tenho que desligar e Sara mandaram um beijo, um abraço e um eu te amo.

SS: Manda outro beijo, outro abraço e eu te amo.

JS: Tchau e até breve.

SS: Tchau, um beijo.

Sara ao voltar para sala onde Grissom e Catherine estavam viu os olhares de curiosidade para cima dela, mas não explicou nada somente sentou se na cadeira que ocupava antes de sair da sala para atender ao telefone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara se sentou novamente em seu lugar, Catherine viu que ela não falaria nada e voltou sua atenção às fotos, Grissom já pensava que era algum namorado ou pretendente e isso o deixava mais triste e com um mau humor daqueles.

Depois das evidências analisadas e processadas estavam todos na sala de reunião, falando o que tinha encontrado.

NS: Eu e o Greg analisamos as roupas das vitimas e encontramos alguns fios de lã que era do carpete e alguns fiapos de náilon, acho que era de alguma acorda.

WS: Acho que sim Nick, durante a autópsia eu e o Dr. Robbins encontramos algumas marcas no pulso que sugere que foram amarrados, mas não foi só nos pulsos, também encontramos marcas nos tornozelos. Acho que houve luta porque encontramos marcas nas mãos do senhor Anders.

CW: Acho que descobrimos a origem daquela marca de sangue no carpete perto dos corpos, acho que podemos obter a identidade do assassino, isso se ele tiver no banco de dados.

SS: Acho que precisamos interrogar a irmã da senhora Anders, poderemos ver se eles tinham algum inimigo ou sofriam ameaças.

GS: Pelo que o Brass me informou eles eram psicólogos e trabalhavam juntos em um consultório no leste de Las Vegas.

GG: Encontraram algo mais?

WB: Não sei se isso é relevante, mas encontrei uma tatuagem no pulso, o que deu para ver parecia ser uma data.

SS: E que data era essa Warrick?

WB: 10 de outubro de 1997.

NS: Foi encontrada só na senhora Anders?

WB: Não, encontrei também no senhor Anders.

GG: Então teremos que descobri o que significa isso e também termos que fazer algumas perguntas a irmã da senhora Anders.

CW: Acho que a irmã dela poderá nos falar sobre a tatuagem.

No dia seguinte foram todos para delegacia, onde a irmã da vitima iria prestar depoimento. Grissom e Catherine ficaram na sala de interrogatório e Sara, Nick, Greg e Warrick ficaram atrás do vidro para poder assistir o depoimento.

JB: Senhorita Robert nos conte o que você sabe sobre a tatuagem de sua irmã.

AR: Por favor, me chame de Anny, olha eu posso falar, mas é um pouco grande a história por trás daquela tatuagem.

GG: Temos bastante tempo Anny.

AR: Tudo bem eu vou falar, tudo começou há nove anos atrás quando a Jully participou de uma palestra de duração de um mês lá em Los Angeles, onde morávamos antes de ela vim pra Vegas. Na palestra ela conheceu Phill um dos maiores psicólogos do país, quando se conheceram Jully se apaixonou por ele no primeiro olhar, ela me contou que quando olhou nos olhos azuis dele foi como se tudo ao redor dela tivesse desaparecido e só existissem os dois naquela sala.

Sara ao ouvir aquilo sentiu como se seu passado voltasse e ela tivesse relembrando quando conheceu Grissom há seis anos atrás.

Grissom ao ouvir aquilo olhou para o espelho onde ele sabia que Sara estava e relembrou quando a conheceu na palestra que deu na Universidade.

CW: Continue, por favor.

AR: Ela vivia falando dele, até que um dia ele a chamou para jantar e depois disso tiveram um curto relacionamento que acabou quando ele teve que voltar para Las Vegas, ela se sentiu sozinha e como se tudo que era de bom no mundo tivesse se acabado até que um mês depois que ele se foi ela descobriu que estava grávida do Phill. - Anny fez uma pausa e continuou.

AR: Ela ficou muito feliz com a noticia, ela só ficou triste ao saber que não poderia contar para o Phill porque não sabia a se ele aceitaria o bebê e por isso resolveu por não contar.

CW: Então ele não sabia da existência do filho?

AR: Não até eles ficarem juntos novamente, eu ajudei minha irmã no que era necessário até que há quatro anos ela recebeu uma ligação do Phill era ele a chamando pra trabalhar aqui em Vegas.

Sara e Grissom se surpreendiam com a semelhança do passado das vitimas com o passado deles e Sara sabia que a única diferença naquele momento era o tempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Anny continuou a falar sobre o passado de sua irmã.

AR: No começo ela ficou feliz, mas depois de um tempo quando ela falava comigo por telefone eu percebia a tristeza na voz dela, e quando eu perguntava por que ela não me dizia, até que um dia ela voltou para Los Angeles para visitar o filho que ela deixou comigo, e nesse dia ela me falou o que estava acontecendo.

CW: E o que ela te falou exatamente?

AR: Ela me falou que só aceitou vim pra Vegas por causa dele, mas quando chegou aqui foi tudo diferente, ele não era mais o mesmo homem que ela conheceu naquela palestra e que ele a tratava diferente, com ela ele era mais frio, distante e fechado e com as outras pessoas ele era diferente mais sorridente e não era muito frio.

GG: E ela sabia o motivo?- Sara ao escutar aquilo era como se alguém estivesse descrevendo as atitudes de Grissom com ela, ela imaginava que o passado daquele casal era muito semelhante ao deles e mais parecia uma pegadinha do destino.

AR: Ela me falava que não e sempre que ela tentava se aproximar dele, ele era muito ríspido, várias vezes ela o chamou para sair e recebeu vários nãos vindo dele. - Grissom nessa hora sentiu o coração ficar apertado, quantas vezes já tinha dito não para Sara, se sentia culpado por fazer ela sofrer.

GG: E o que ela vez?

AR: Eu falei para ela desistir, mas ela falava que não que não deixaria de lutar pelo amor dela e pela felicidade. Depois de um tempo eu resolvi me mudar para Vegas também e trouxe junto o Jason, quando cheguei aqui fui morar com a minha irmã e vi que ela andava muito triste e perguntei, ela era uma mulher forte, mas por dentro era sensível e então ela me contou.

CW: O que exatamente?

AR: Que tudo aquilo era por causa do Phill, que ele falou que não poderiam ficar juntos porque trabalhavam juntos, ele era chefe dela, e também porque ele era mais velho que ela, 15 anos exatamente.

GG: Então como eles ficaram juntos?

AR: Depois que viemos para Vegas a Jully não trabalhavam como antes, ela aproveitava mais as folgas e parou de dar tanta atenção ao Phill e começou a cuidar mais do filho.

CW: E o que aconteceu?

AR: Depois de alguns meses que estávamos aqui Phill apareceu lá na casa da Jully e quem atendeu foi o Jason, quando fui para sala e vi pai e filho um olhando para o outro eu gelei, tinha a possibilidade de Phill descobrir tudo, afinal Jason é a cópia fiel do pai. Mas depois que saiu do banho Jully apareceu e viu a cena e ficou com medo de que seu segredo fosse descoberto, mas não foi depois que Phill falou com Jully foi embora e não tocou no assunto sobre o Jason,

GG: Quando exatamente o senhor Anders descobriu sobre o Jason?

AR: Quando ele descobriu que a mãe do Jason era a Jully e não eu.

Sara e Grissom ficavam cada vez mais espantados com as familiaridades dos passados.

CW: E o que aconteceu depois disso?

AR: O Phill começou a desconfiar pela idade do garoto e depois também pela semelhança que os dois tinham, até que chegou o momento da Jully revelar o segredo. No começo Phill estava chateado por ela ter escondido o filho dele, mas depois ele entendeu o porquê e desculpou a July.

GG: E porque ela escondeu o filho dele?- Grissom achava que isso não se vazia todo pai tinha o direito de saber sobre o filho.

AR: Como eu disse no começo, porque ela não sabia se ele iria aceitar o filho.

CW: E o que a tatuagem tem haver com tudo isso?

AR: 10 de outubro de 1997 foi quando eles se conheceram, depois que ficaram juntos resolveram marca a data.

GG: Depois que eles se casaram, brigavam ou agiam de forma estranha?

AR: Pelo contrario eu nunca vi um casal tão unido como eles, aqueles cinco meses foram os melhores da vida da minha irmã e quando eu perguntava se ela nunca se esqueceu de tudo que ela passou ao lado dele lá em Los Angeles e aqui ela me falava, "Não Anny nunca vou esquece, porque o tempo passa, mas as lembranças ficam ainda mais se forem do coração.".

Sara ao ouvir aquela frase teve a certeza que estava 100 % certa, ela nunca esqueceu o que viveu com Grissom em San Francisco e também nunca esqueceria.

CW: Eles tinham algum inimigo ou alguém que não quisessem eles juntos?

AR: Não todos os apoiavam, principalmente, eu e os amigos deles.

JB: Você tem certeza de tudo que disse?

AR: Sim, ninguém queria mal a eles e eles não brigavam, pelo contrario eles estavam planejando ter mais um filho.

GG: Acho que já esclarecemos tudo, obrigado por vir.

AR: Eu que agradeço tudo o que vocês estão fazendo pela minha irmã e o marido dela.

Anny saiu da sala deixando Grissom, Catherine e Brass sem nenhuma informação que levasse ao Assassino.

Do outro lado Sara continuava de boca aberta com a coincidência dos passados deles, todos foram para sala de reunião onde passaram todas as informações que tinha, mas não descobriram nada.

Havia se passado dois dias que o crime tinha ocorrido e ele ainda não tinham nenhuma pista sobre que tinha feito aquilo com o casal.

Sara estava na sala de descanso, onde também se encontrava o resto da equipe, quando o seu celular tocou e ao ver quem era abriu um grande sorriso que não passou despercebido pelas pessoas que estavam na sala, nem Grissom que revisa os relatórios deixou passar.

Sara saiu da sala para atender o celular o que deixou todos mais desconfiados ainda.

SS: Alô.

JS: Oi Sarinha, tudo bem?

SS: Tudo e com vocês Jordan?

JD: Tudo bem lembra que eu falei que tinha uma surpresa pra você?

SS: Claro, vai me fala o que é?

JD: Não você terá que ir ao aeroporto busca pra saber, a sua surpresa chega às três da tarde, tchau e beijos.

Antes que Sara pudesse responder o intelocutor já tinha desligado, Sara imaginava o que poderia ser essa surpresa, mas só poderia saber mesmo amanhã. Ao voltar à sala Sara teve vários olhares lançados a ela.

Mas para sorte dela, Grissom falou antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta.

GG: O turno acabou, podem ir embora. - Todos se retiram da sala, Catherine foi atrás de Sara, que andava muito misteriosa.

Ao chegar ao estacionamento Catherine conseguiu alcançar Sara.

CW: Nossa mulher quanta pressa até parece que vai pega o trem. - Falou se aproximando do carro de Sara.

SS: Não exagere Cath, eu só estou cansada e não vejo a hora de cai na cama.

CW: Preciso fala com você. - Sara ao ouvir aquilo fez uma careta.

SS: Não da para ser depois?

CW Tem que ser agora, porque você não toma café da manha lá em casa assim nós poderemos conversar com calma.

SS: Como eu sei que você não vai desistir eu vou. - Catherine deu um sorrisinho de lado e entrou em seu carro e foi para casa seguida por Sara.

Quando estavam tomando café da manhã Catherine resolveu falar sobre o assunto.

CW: Sara você está namorando?

SS: Não, da onde você tirou isso?

CW: Os telefonemas misteriosos que você anda recebendo e também vejo que você está mais distante do Gil.

SS: Olha os telefonemas são de uma pessoa que gosto muito, mas não é meu namorado e eu só me afastei do Grissom por causa do caso.

CW: O que o caso tem haver com a vida de vocês?

SS: Acho que ele nuca te contou né?

CW: Acho que não, mas quero saber agora.

SS: Sabe no interrogatório, a irmã da vitima falando sobre o passado do casal?

CW: Sei.

SS: É que o passado deles é igual ao meu e do Grissom.

CW: Como assim igual?

SS: Os acontecimentos, só há a diferença de tempo.

CW: Eu não acredito.

Sara e Catherine ficou conversando um bom tempo até que Sara resolveu ir embora. Chegando em casa Sara foi direto ao chuveiro, depois do banho deitou na cama e dormiu só acordando à tarde. Quando Sara olho no relógio e viu que já era duas e meia da tarde levantou de pressa e se arrumou, quando estava pronta desceu para o estacionamento pegou seu carro e foi para o aeroporto esperar a surpresa que Jordan havia falado.

Quando chegou no aeroporto já era três horas e ao olhar em um banco viu um homem e um garoto sentados olhando para ela, ao ver isso Sara abriu um sorriso enorme e foi em direção a eles.

JS: Sarinha há quanto tempo. - O moço a abraçou e Sara retribuiu o abraço.

SS: Jordan, que surpresa. - Depois do abraço Sara se ajoelhou e olhou para o garotinho que a encarava com os lindos olhinhos azuis.

SS: E você não vai me abraçar não?

BS: Claro mamãe. - O garoto abraçou, uma abraço que demostrava todo o amor de mãe e filho e a saudade.

JS: Maninha estávamos com saudades de você.

SS: Eu também estava.

JS O Brian não para de perguntar quando veríamos pra cá.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara foi para o estacionamento, seguida por Jordan e Brian.

SS: Pretendem ficar até quando?- Sara queria saber o tempo que tinha para poder ficar com o filho.

BS: Nós vamos morar aqui mãe. - Sara ao ouvir isso virou-se para Jordan que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

SS: Estão falando sério?

JS: Sim, eu recebi uma proposta da UNLV, para poder trabalhar no laboratório de pesquisas deles, agora vou poder ficar mais perto de você e o Brian da mãe.

SS: Nossa essa noticia é maravilhosa, onde você vai morar, porque o Brian vai morar comigo.

JS: Podemos morar na mesma casa se você não s importa claro.

SS: Claro que não. - Sara, Jordan e Brian entram no carro.- Isso merece uma comemoração, porque não vamos a uma lanchonete?

BS: Eba, mãe eu quero ir no Mcdonalds.

SS: Nós vamos ao Mcdonald. - Brian que estava no banco de trás abriu um sorriso, o mesmo sorriso de Sara.

Seguiram para lanchonete que ficava próxima ao apartamento de Sara, Brian foi o primeiro a descer e entrar na lanchonete seguido por Jordan e Sara. Sentaram-se em uma mesa mais reservada no final da lanchonete e perto da janela.

Após os pedidos Sara e Jordan voltaram a falar sobre a mudança.

SS: Onde pretende ficar até achar uma casa?

JS: Eu já achei uma casa, a mudança já chegou só falta você levar suas coisas pra lá e me ajudar a arrumar. - Sara ficou de boca aberta, tudo já estava planejado.

SS: Você já fez tudo.

BS: Me matriculo na escola também, nós vamos morar juntos mãe?

SS: Sim filho, você não vai mais ficar longe de mim.

Depois que comeram foram para o apartamento de Sara, que arrumou algumas coisas para Jordan levar para casa onde eles iriam morar, Sara após arrumar tudo se despediu do irmão e do filho e foi para o laboratório, faltando meia hora para o turno começar ela chegou.

GS: Pensamos que não vinha mais Sarinha.

SS: Que exagero Greg o turno nem começou ainda.

GS: Mas é você que chega antes que todos.

SS: Isso não vai mais acontecer.

Sara se sentou ao lado de Catherine, que desconfio que tenha algo, Sara nunca havia chega tarde ao laboratório.

CW: Você não tem nada pra me falar?- Falou só para escutar.

SS: Por enquanto não. - Sara sabia que teria que pedir ajuda a Catherine por cause de Brian, com ele morando em Vegas não ficaria muito tempo em segredo.

Nessa hora Grissom entrou na sala com algumas fitas de vídeos em sacos plásticos de evidência.

GG: Tenho boas e má noticias.

NS: Sobre o caso?

GG: Sim e não.

WB: Fala logo cara, tá me deixando curioso.

GS: Até parece a Cath falando. - Todos riram, menos Warrick que deu um tapa na cabeça de Greg seguido por um de Catherine.

GS: Ei dois é covardia.

GG: Se vocês me deixarem falar, vão fica sabendo sobre o que são os recados.

CW: Pode falar Gil.

GG: Um dos vizinhos do casal Anders foi verificar as fitas de segurança para ver se não tinha acontecido nada enquanto esteve fora, quando viu um movimento estranho na casa dos Anders e viu o suposto assassino entrando e saindo da cena.

SS: Então que dizer que a câmera pego o nosso assassino.

GG: Sim, mas não da pra vê muito bem o senhor Clarke me falou, vou leva para o Archie vê se consegue alguma coisa.

GS: Então a noticia é boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

NS: Verdade cara, quando conseguimos algo pode ser que não nos leve a nada.

SS: Mas vamos espera e vê se da em algo. - Grissom olhou para Sara e sentiu uma saudade da época de San Francisco, ele tinha vontade de falar que há amava mas não tinha coragem seu medos voltavam sempre que tenta falar algo.

WB: Você falou noticias, quais são as outras?

GG: Essas são boas, teremos dois de folga.

NS: Nem acredito.

GS: Isso é um milagre só pode né.

GG: Não é milagre, vamos ter dois dias de folga.

WB: Já que aconteceu esse "milagre", estão todos convidados para um almoça lá em casa.

GS: Eu to dentro que dia vai se isso?

NS: É claro que você está dentro, ah Warrick conte com minha presença.

CW: Eu também vou.

WB Vai se depois de amanhã, você vai Sara?

SS: Ah não sei, acho...

CW: Ela vai sim, nem que eu tenha que passar na casa dela e leva-la comigo.

SS: Não precisa de tanto, eu vou.

WB: Só falta você Grissom.

GG: Acho que eu não vou não.

CW: Você vai sim, olha que também passo na sua casa.

NS: Ela passa mesmo Grissom é melhor ir.

GG: Ok, eu vou.

WB: Pronto todos vão, a meio-dia depois de amanhã lá em casa.

Depois de conversar mais um pouco, Grissom resolve levar as fitas para o Archie e depois foi para sua sala.

CW: Sara posso passar na sua casa no dia do almoço?

SS: Pode sim, mas o endereço é outro.

GS: Sarinha você se mudou e não convidou a gente pra conhece seu apê novo?

NS: Verdade Sara que falta de consideração.

SS: Pessoal, me mudei hoje, por isso não avisei ninguém.

WB: Então isso explica porque você não chegou no horário que costuma chega.

CW: Me passe o endereço então.

Sara passou o endereço para Catherine, que anotou em um papel e guardou na bolsa. O turno passou calmo, Archie continuo tentando achar um bom anglo para poder identificar o assassino, mas não estava tendo sorte. No final do turno Archie havia conseguido uma foto que não era das melhores, não mostrava muito o rosto do assassino.

Como o vídeo não tinham tido os melhores resultados, a equipe resolveu ir embora após o turno e tentaria no próximo. Sara chegou a sua nova casa exausta, foi direto para seu novo quarto onde tinha uma enorme cama de casal, Sara tomou um banho e resolveu deitar, comeria algo depois que acordasse.

Sara acordou com alguém pulando em sua cama, ao virasse viu que era Brian.

SS: Bom dia meu amor, como passou a noite na casa nova?

BS: Bom dia mamãe, dormi a noite inteira. - Brian era alto para sua idade, tinha 5 anos, e falava muito bem, tinha os olhos do pai e o sorriso da mãe o resto era uma mistura perfeita de ambos.

SS: Que bom, cadê seu tio?

JS: Estou aqui. - Falou entrando no quarto com uma bandeja, cheia de guloseimas. - E trouxe o nosso café da manhã.

SS: Nossa se continuar assim eu vou ficar mal acostumada.

JS: Não se preocupe, eu gosto de mimar a minha irmã preferida.

SS: Eu sou a única também.

BS: Mamãe o que vamos fazer hoje?

SS: Porque não deixamos para o seu tio escolher. - Brian se virou para o tio que estava sentado na ponta da cama.

BS: Aonde vamos tio?

JS: Surpresa. - Falou olhando para irmã e dando uma piscadela no final.


	5. Chapter 5

Jordan levou Sara e Brian a um parque de diversão que fica ao norte de Las Vegas, Brian adorou, queria ir à montanha russa, mas como ainda não tinha estatura e idade para ir, não pode. Então resolveu ir em um brinquedo para crianças.

Sara e Jordan que esperavam do lado de fora do brinquedo conversavam sobre o menino.

JS: Então Sara quando você vai falar pra ele sobre o Brian?

SS: Eu não sei ainda, estou com medo de que ele não me perdoe por ter escondido o filho dele durante esse tempo todo e também da reação do Brian quando souber que eu o neguei da presença do pai.

JS: Se ele te ama vai entender seus motivos, já Brian, tenho a certeza que vai te perdoa ele te ama.

SS: tenho um almoço amanhã na casa de um amigo, todos vão estar lá, inclusive ele, só não sei se devo levar o Brian.

JS: Não se preocupe eu fico com ele em casa, mas acho que você deve contar logo e não demorar mais porque pode só vai piorar as coisas.

SS: Claro, obrigado Jordan não sei o que faria sem você.

JS: Não exagere maninha.

O dia passou rápido, depois de sair do parque foram a uma lanchonete e quando terminaram foram para casa, à noite eles estavam exausto e Brian não demorou muito a dormi.

No dia seguinte Sara foi a primeira a acorda, preparando o café-da-manhã e arrumando algumas coisas na casa que ainda não estava em ordem, algum tempo depois foi à vez de Jordan descer e Sara foi acorda Brian. Depois de uma hora estavam todos sentados à mesa tomando o café, Brian era o mais sorridente, afinal estava com sua mãe novamente.

Jordan e Sara depois do café amanhã lavaram a louça e Sara foi se arrumar porque logo Catherine estaria lá, Jordan ficou na sala com Brian, fazia meia hora que Sara tinha subido e Jordan fazia cócegas em Brian quando a campainha tocou e ele abriu a porta se deparou com Catherine ele a achou linda.

Catherine ao ver Jordan pensou que tinha ido a endereço errado, afinal quem era aquele homem, ela ficou mais confusa ainda quando um menino veio em direção à porta, o garoto a fazia lembrar-se de alguém.

CW: Hum... Sara Sidle mora aqui?

JS: Sim e quem é você?

CW: Eu sou amiga dela, vim buscar ela para ir ao almoço.

JS: Entre, ela está terminando de se arrumar.

CW: Obrigado, mas minha filha está me esperando no carro.

JS: Chame ela, porque quando a Sara vai se trocar demora muito e se ela for pequena pode brincar com o Brian. - ele sorriu Catherine havia gostado de Jordan.

CW: Claro. - Cath foi para o carro pegar Lindsey e voltou para casa, quando entrou se sentou no sofá perto de Jordan e Lind ao ver Brian foi falar com ele.

Catherine se surpreendeu ao ver que eles se deram muito bem.

CW: Faz tempo que a Sara foi se arrumar?

JS: Quase uma hora e meia, Brian porque não vai chama ela?

BS: Ah tio, mamãe demora assim mesmo. - Catherine ao ouvir a palavra " mãe" e "tio" não pode acreditar, Sara era mãe e talvez aquele home era seu irmão, bem q ele era parecido com ela.

LW: Mãe, o Brian poderia ir com a gente no almoço?

CW: Se a Sara deixar, por mim não tem problema.

JS: Você quer ir Brian?

BS: Quero sim tio, será que a mamãe vai deixar?

JS: Eu vou falar com ela.

BS: Tio você vai também?

JS: Não, eu não fui convidado.

CW: Não seja por isso, você vai ficar aqui sozinho, acho que deveria ir também.

JS: Vamos ver. - Depois de um tempo Sara desceu e ao ver Cath na sala falando com Jordan e Lindsey brincando com Brian, viu que não poderia mais esconder isso.

JS: Nossa até que fim em Sara, como vocês mulheres demoram para se trocar.

SS: Não exagere Jordan.

BS: Mamãe posso ir junto com vocês?

Sara sabia que tinha que acabar logo com isso, então achou que aquela ocasião seria perfeita.

SS: Claro, sobe com seu tio para poderem se arrumar.

BS: Legal, vamos tio eu não quero demorar como a mamãe.

JS: Dependendo de mim você não vai.

Jordan subiu com Brian, deixando Catherine, Sara e Lindsey na sala. Sara viu que pela cara de Catherine teria que dar explicações.

SS: Por que a Lind está aqui, ela não ia sai com sua mãe?

CW: Sim, mas minha irmã teve um problema e minha mãe teve que viajar com ela para San Diego.

SS: Fala logo o que você quer perguntar Cath.

CW: Eu quero só uma explicação, você tem um filho e quem é aquele moço?

SS: Tenho sim Cath, o Jordan é meu irmão e cuidou do Brian enquanto eu trabalhava aqui em Vegas, mas agora ele se mudou pra cá.

CW: Mas que é o pai?

SS:...- Sara ficou muda, nunca pensou que seria difícil falar disso.

CW: Sara se você não quiser responder tudo bem.

SS: Não Catherine acho que já esta na hora de falar a verdade, o pai do Brian é o Grissom.

Catherine não acreditou no que ouviu, mas por outro lado se perguntava como não havia desconfiado afinal o menino era a cópia fiel do pai.

CW: Ele não sabe?

SS: Não, mas acho que já está na hora de contar a ele sobre o filho.

Quando Sara acabou de falar Jordan acabava de descer a escada com Brian em suas costas e isso colocava um ponto final na conversa.

Brian quis ir no carro de Catherine junto com Lindsey, Sara foi em seu carro junto com Jordan. A viajem foi curta, Warrick não morava muito longe da nova casa de Sara.

Quando Chegaram, Catherine foi a primeira a se dirigi a porta e quem a abriu foi Warrick, Lind e Brian entraram logo atrás, Sara entrou depois seguida por Jordan e percebeu que todos já estavam lá. Ao verem Sara entrando seguida por um rapaz todos as olharam, principalmente Grissom que antes encarava Brian.

WB: Sara pensei que não viesse mais.

SS: Eu estava me arrumando.

BS: Mamãe quando vai sai tem que se arrumar antes, porque ela demora muito.

Ao verem o garoto chamando Sara por mãe todos alternavam seus olhares entre Sara, Brian e Jordan. Grissom não acreditava no que via e ouvia.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara estava vermelha com os olhares lançados a ela, o que deixou ela mais vermelha foi o comentário de Nick.

NS: Ei Sarinha trouxe o namorado?- Jordan ao ouvir aquilo riu e aproveitou para fazer piada.

JS: Amor, não contou que somos casados?- Grissom ao ouvir aquilo quase teve um treco a SUA Sara estava casada.

GS: Sarita não acredito que você escondeu isso da gente. - Catherine vendo a cara da amiga, que estava vermelha de vergonha e de Grissom que estava vermelho de ciúmes, resolveu por mais lenha na fogueira.

CW: Precisam ver a casa que eles moram, além de linda é enorme, até parece que querem ter um exército de filhos. - Sara fuzilou Cath com os olhos.

WB: Poxa Sara, nem convidou a gente para o casamento e nem pra festa.

JS: Desculpe é que foi meio na pressa, só faz quatro dias que estamos casados. - Grissom queria sair dali, não podia ver sua amada com outro e Sara já vendo que aquilo já tinha ido longe de mais resolveu cortar o barato de Jordan.

SS: Nada disso eu não sou casada, esse tonto aqui é meu irmão Jordan e meu filho Brian. - Sara olhou para Jordan com um olhar assassino e ele era só sorrisos.- Grissom ficou aliviado ao saber que aquele sujeito era só irmão de Sara, mas o que não descia era que ela tinha um filho e nunca tinha contado na para ele.

JS: Estou vendo que vai sobra pra mim, maninha era só uma brincadeira.

GS: Sara eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão e muito menos um filho.

NS: Nem eu, nunca vi nem um deles aqui em Vegas.

BS: É que eu e o tio Jordan morávamos em San Francisco, mas agora vamos mora aqui. - Falou o garoto que estava perto de Lindsey.

WB: Brian, quantos anos você tem?- Brian encarava Warrick com seus lindos azuis.

BS: Cinco aninhos. - todos agora o olhavam, ele se parecia com alguém, mas não conseguiam lembrar quem.

NS: Você se parece com sua mãe.

BS: Ela me diz que me pareço com o meu pai. - Grissom o encarava como se conhece aquele garoto.

GS: Então o pai dele tem que se bonito, para pode resultar em um garotão bonito com você. - Brian sorriu sem jeito, Grissom ao ver aquele sorriso viu que era o mesmo sorriso de Sara.

SS: Tenho certeza que é. - Sara deu uma discreta olha para que Grissom que ainda encarava Brian.

CW: Agora vamos parar de conversa afiada e vamos deixar o Brian brincar sossegado com a Lindsey.

GS: Cuidado em Cath o Brian tem um ar de garanhão. - Todos caíram na risada, até Cath que segurava o riso não conseguiu segurar.

JS: Puxou ao tio. - Falou Jordan todo convencido.

SS: Não mesmo, ele puxou ao pai. - Sara ainda dava risada e ao ver a cara feia que Jordan vez pra ela riu mais ainda seguida por Cath.

JS: Meu Deus como vocês mulheres são fogo.

GS: Antes que sobre para mim, vou para o jardim com as crianças. - E segui com Brian e Lind na sua cola.

WB: Nick você pode me ajudar com a churrasqueira?

NS: Claro.

JS: Esperem que eu vou com vocês antes que minha irmã comece a falar mal de mim. - Jordan seguiu os meninos rumo a churrasqueira que fica na varanda que dava para o jardim onde era uma parte de grama e a outra tinha uma piscina.

Na sala sobrou Sara, Catherine e Grissom e a tensão estava no ar, Catherine vendo que aquela era a hora resolveu sair.

CW: Eu vou lá ver se o Greg esta cuidando direito da minha filha e do meu sobrinho. - E seguiu rumo ao jardim deixando na sala Sara e Grissom que se e olhavam intensamente.

GG: Por que você nunca me contou que tinha um filho?- Grissom se aproximou mais de Sara que estava mais perto da porta.

SS: Porque a minha vida pessoal não te diz respeito.

GG: É por isso que se afastou nos últimos dias de mim?

SS: Não eu me afastei de você porque não quero mais sofre por alguém que não merece o meu amor.

GG: Sara é complicado.

SS: Não Grissom, não é complicado é você que faz as coisas se complicarem.

GG: Olha eu sou mais velho que você e também sou seu chefe. - Sara estava farta de ouvir sempre as mesma desculpas.

SS: A diferença de idade já existia quando nos conhecemos em San Francisco e isso não nos impediu de nos envolvermos lá e a questão de ser meu chefe não tem nada a ver, você não precisa gritar aos quatro ventos que está comigo, você tem que fazer duas coisas, me amar e me fazer feliz.

Grissom estava estático com o que ouviu de Sara nunca pensou que tinha feito sofrer tanto, mas agora sabia que afasta-la dele só traria mais sofrimento para ambas as partes. Sara que já não queria mais conversas saiu da sala rumo ao jardim onde saberia que encontraria Cath e também para evitar que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

Cath viu que Sara estava um pouco alterada quando chegou ao jardim então a levou para cozinha onde pergunto o que aconteceu.

SS: Falei tudo o que estava me sufocando. Catherine deu um copo de água para a amiga.

CW: Você falou sobre o Brian?

SS: Não, eu não tive coragem.

CW: Você sabe que precisa resolver isso logo, a semelhança é notável.

SS: Eu sei, mas é que é complicado.

CW: Vai ficar mais complicado se você demorar para contar.

SS: Eu preciso de coragem, a ideia de um deles não me perdoa me deixa com medo.

CW: Você precisa falar para poder ver a reação dos dois.

Sara e Catherine ficou mais um pouco conversando na cozinha, depois voltaram para o jardim onde as se surpreenderam quando viram Grissom e Brian conversando e dando risada. Sara ao ver pai e filho conversando sem saber sentiu um aperto no peito, sabia que se contasse talvez Grissom ou Brian não a perdoassem.

CW: Meu deus eu não acredito nisso, Grissom abriu um sorriso. - Falou Cath se aproximando dos dois.

GS: O Brian está de parabéns, sempre os Sidles para consegui essa façanha com os Grissom.

GG: Talvez porque ele seja mais inteligente que algumas pessoas Greg.

NS: Podia ficar sem essa Greg.

CW: Podemos saber sobre o que vocês dois estavam falando?

BS: Sobre inseto, mamãe o tio Grissom falou que vai me ensina mais sobre insetos.

SS: Que bom filho e você já aprendeu bastante?

BS: Sim, sobre borboletas.

SS: Me fale qual você aprendeu e me fale dela. - Sara se sentou ao lado de Brian que estava de frente para Grissom.

BS: Sobre a Almirante Vermelho, é uma borboleta encontrada em lugares frios, ela é predominante na Europa, quando na idade adulta preferem espaços abertos com flores, bosques, prados, jardins e florestas. Alimentam-se de néctar de flor, pequenas lagartas e suas cores fazem lembrar o uniforme naval americano.

Sara sorriu satisfeita, sabia que seu filho era inteligente, ainda mais se tratando de insetos.

GS: Sara tem certeza que esse garoto só tem cinco anos?

SS: Sim Greg.

NS: Eu não acredito ele falou tudo que o Grissom falou pra ele.

JS: Meu sobrinho puxou ao tio.

SS: Jordan como você é convencido, que eu saiba você nunca foi de estudar, nem sei como se formou. - Jordan fuzilou a irmã com o olhar.

JS: É que eu não gostava de mostrar na escola como eu era inteligente, porque senão as gatas iam ficar no meu pé.

CW: Acho que não, ai mesmo que elas não iam querer você.

SS: Concordo com você Cath. - As duas caíram na risada recebendo um olhar nada amistoso de Jordan que foi onde Warrick estava do lado da churrasqueira.

Grissom se surpreendia com a inteligência de Brian, ainda mais com o gosto do garoto por insetos, o que ele achava em incomum pela idade dele. Grissom já estava começando a desconfiar de que Brian poderia ser seu filho.

O dia passou rápido todos foram embora quando já era noite, Grissom tentou conversar com Sara, mas ela estava evitando ele, quando ela foi embora Grissom foi falar com Catherine para poder pegar o novo endereço de Sara, eles precisavam conversar e teria que ser hoje, Catherine que queria que o problema fosse resolvido passou o endereço.

Grissom estacionou o carro em frente à casa de Sara e viu que uma luz ainda estava acessa, devia ser da cozinha, ele desceu do carro e foi em direção à porta onde tocou a campainha. Sara que estava na cozinha estranhou, quem seria àquela hora da noite, talvez fosse Cath pra conversar e ao abrir a porta se surpreendeu com a pessoa que estava do lado de fora.

SS: O que você esta fazendo aqui?

GG: Precisamos conversar. - Grissom entrou sem a permissão de Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara vendo que não poderia adia ainda mais aquela conversa resolveu que contaria tudo e não ligaria para reação dele, afinal ele não liga para ela mesma. Fechou a porta e foi para perto de Grissom.

SS: O que você quer comigo á essa hora?

GG: É sobre o Brian. - Mesmo que Sara já soubesse que ele viera para aquilo, não deixou de sentir o medo presente.

SS: O que o meu filho tem haver com a conversa?

GG: Acho que você sabe muito bem, não minta para mim, Brian é meu filho?- Sara ficou em silêncio, mas tinha que responder, depois de alguns minutos Sara respondeu.

SS: Sim, ele é seu filho. - Grissom ficou surpreso, feliz e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, surpreso e feliz por saber que tinha um filho e esse filho sendo com a mulher que ama e com raiva por saber que Sara havia escondi por cinco anos que ele tivera um filho.

GG: Porque você me escondeu isso?- Sara sentiu a frieza em sua voz e resolveu que ali não era um bom lugar para conversar, Brian ou Jordan poderiam aparecer então resolveu conversar em um lugar mais reservado.

SS: Acho que aqui não é apropriado para conversar, venha comigo. - Sara se dirigiu ao uma sala que ela e Jordan iriam usar como escritório, não estava tudo arrumado havia algumas caixas no chão e livros em cima da mesa.

SS: Não deu tempo de arrumar tudo ainda, mas aqui da pra conversar sossegado. - Sara ao entrar seguida por Grissom trancou a porta e ficou perto do sofá que ali tinha, Grissom ficou perto de uma cadeira que estava de frente para mesa.

GG: Então agora responda minha pergunta. – Grissom estava muito nervoso não imaginava que Sara poderia fazer aquilo com ele.

SS: Eu escondi porque você foi embora e sabia que não voltaria, mas eu só fiquei sabendo depois de algumas semanas que você foi embora, o que me fez não te contar foi sua reação quando eu falei que te amava quando você estava indo embora, eu vi nos seus olhos que você não esperava aquilo de mim, imagine se te contasse que estava grávida. – Sara despejou tudo em um folego só sabia que seria difícil então teria que falar tudo.

GG: Se você tivesse me contado eu tinha assumido e ficaria com você. – Grissom viu que a expressão de Sara mudou de insegurança para raiva.

SS: Outro motivo para não te contar, você só ficaria comigo porque eu estaria esperando um filho seu e não porque me ama. – Sara deixou que as lágrimas caíssem não seguraria mais, Grissom vendo a cena viu que só fazia Sara sofre mais ainda tinha raiva por ela não ter contado.

Grissom se aproximou de Sara e secaram suas lágrimas, ela estranhou o gesto, mas deixou ser tocada por ele, ela esperava pelo toque dele há anos. Grissom foi se aproximando mais de Sara até que seus lábios tocassem e se tornasse em um beijo, um beijo suave que foi se aprofundando a media que o desejo falasse mais alto.

Quando Sara percebeu ela estava deitada no sofá com Grissom em cima dela beijando seu pescoço, ela sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não consegui afastar ele de si. Grissom sentia que não podia se controlar tinha que ter Sara em seus braços mais uma vez, Sara desabotoou a camiseta que ele vestia e começou a beijar seu pescoço e desceu para o peitoral.

Grissom foi retirando a roupa de Sara e quando perceberam os dois estavam nus, Grissom que estava beijando o pescoço de Sara a penetrou devagar para que ela se acostumasse com o corpo estranho, começou com movimentos leves e lentos, mas com o passar do tempo o ritmo foi aumentando os levando ao orgasmo.

Sara não acreditava que tinha acabado de fazer amor com Grissom no sofá do escritório em sua casa, já Grissom não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo com Sara, ele sabia que não poderia continuar com ela por dois motivos, o primeiro era o de sempre seus medos à segunda era que ela tinha escondido dele que tinha um filho e ele não a perdoaria, pensando nisso os dois adormeceram acordando pela manhã.

GG: Sara acorde. - Grissom tocava o braço de Sara que estava deitada em seu peito e dormia como um anjo e ao ver sua expressão Grissom se sentiu culpado.

SS: Hum... O que foi Grissom o que você estava fazendo aqui ainda mais nu? - Sara pensa que tinha sido um sonho, mas agora percebia que não.

GG: Eu vim falar com você e acabamos fazendo sexo. – Sara viu que pela maneira que ele falou a palavra "sexo" que aquilo só tinha passado de uma noite qualquer onde só tivera prazer.

SS: Então se vista e vai embora. – Já que ele estava sendo frio Sara também seria. Grissom se levantou e se vestiu e Sara vez o mesmo.

GG: Sara e não pense que eu não vou lutar pelo meu filho, porque eu vou. – Grissom falou enquanto sai do escritório.

SS: Você não pode tirar ele de mim.

GG: Isso quem dirá será a justiça. – Depois que falou isso foi embora deixando uma Sara apreensiva, triste e com raiva.

Sara subiu para seu quarto e quando olhou para o relógio viu que já era oito horas então resolveu tomar banho e descer para tomar café. O dia passou rápido e logo Sara já tinha que estar no laboratório.

Quando chegou encontrou Catherine e Warrick na sala de descanso, Nick e Greg não haviam chegado ainda, Sara precisava falar com Cath, não poderia guarda aquilo só pra ela.

SS: Boa noite. – Falou ao entrar.

CW/WB: Boa noite- Falou ao ver a perita entrar.

SS: Cath posso falar com você em particular?

CW: Claro, vamos até o vestiário. – As duas seguiram para o local e quando chegara Sara se sentou no banco e começou a chora, Catherine ao ver o estado da amiga sentou- se ao seu lado e a abraçou.

CW: O que aconteceu?

SS: Eu falei para o Grissom que ele era pai do Brian.

CW: E o que ele falou?

SS: Ele me perguntou por que eu escondi dele.

CW: E o que você respondeu? – Sara contou para Cath desde a conversar na sala até o momento que eles acordaram. – Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com você, eu que você errou, mas o que ele fez não se faz com ninguém que ele vai pagar ele vai. – Cath estava muito brava com Grissom e ele terá sorte se ela não brigar com ele.

SS: Você não esta pensando em fazer nada não é?

CW: Não se preocupe Sara, deixa que isso eu resolvo.


	8. Chapter 8

Depois que Sara se recuperou do choro, elas voltaram para sala de descanso onde já estavam todos menos Grissom que estava em sua sala, ao entra na sala elas perceberam que os meninos riam, Catherine como era curiosa, já foi perguntando.

CW: Qual é o motivo da felicidade? – Sentou ao lado de Warrick, que estava perto de Nick.

NS: Nenhuma só estamos lembrando de ontem. - Sara se sentou perto de Greg, ela não estava muito feliz com ontem, Grissom tinha conseguido estragar seu dia.

CW: Ontem foi muito bom mesmo, qualquer dia podemos repetir a dose.

GS: Eu já confirmo minha presença e Sarinha leve o Brian junto viu, assim poderemos jogar futebol.

SS: Claro Greg, afinal ele não para de falar em você é tio Greg da aqui e tio Greg de ali. – Greg abriu um sorriso enorme, sabia que tinha conquistado a amizade do menino.

GS: Isso que dizer que ninguém resiste a mim. – Falou puxando a gola da camisa e levando um tapa de Nick que era o que estava mais perto sem ser a Sara.

NS: Não exagere Greg o garoto gostou de você, por que você é um tonto mesmo. – Greg mostrou a língua para Nick e todos caíram na risada.

GS: Sara, já que seu filho gostou de mim você poderia me dar uma chance, tenho certeza que ele gostaria de ter um pai que nem eu. – Sara deu um sorriso ao ouvir isso de Greg e viu que não deixaria que Grissom estragasse sua felicidade e que também lutaria pelo seu filho.

SS: Desculpa Greg, mas você não pode preencher essa vaga porque ainda é de menor, quando crescer talvez, mas eu estou a procura de alguém com maturidade. – Todos caíram na risada ao ouvir o que Sara disse.

CW: Ei Sara acho que sei a pessoa ideal para isso. – Catherine avistou Grissom chegando à sala então resolveu começar com sua pequena vingança.

SS: E quem seria Cath? – Sara tinha medo da resposta da amiga.

CW: O meu vizinho, Pablo, é só alguns anos mais velhos que você, tem o corpo atlético, moreno, olhos verdes, solteiro e tem uma filha de seis anos que brinca com a Lind todo final de semana.

WB: Nossa Cath eu nunca pensei que você reparasse nas pessoas. – Warrick na verdade estava com ciúmes por ela estar falando de outro homem.

CW: Só as que me interesso, então Sara nesse fim de semana você poderia levar o Brian para Brincar com Lindsey e Anny e ai você conheceria Pablo. – Grissom tinha acabado de chegar á porta naquele exato momento e escutou o que Cath falou.

SS: Ele é bonito mesmo?

CW: Bonito, lindo e sexy, é que você não viu a barriga de tanquinho que ele tem. – Grissom sentiu o sangue ferver, Sara já estava indo atrás de outro.

GS: E você viu Cath?

CW: Com certeza.

WB: Como? – Warrick já queria pegar esse galã de novela mexicana pelo pescoço.

CW: As meninas tiveram a ideia de querer entrar na piscina e eu falei que não poderia então ele se habilitou e quando ele tirou a camisa eu quase cai pra trás, os músculos dele era tudo definido.

SS: Então devo leva biquíni? – Sara tinha acabado de notar a presença de Grissom na porta e ele resolveu se fazer presente.

GG: Boa noite.

Todos: Boa noite.

CW: Sim, e o Brian também. – Grissom olhava as duas como se não tivesse acreditando que elas não tinham notado que ele estava ali.

SS: Quando? – Sara sabia que Catherine estava fazendo isso só para se vingar de Grissom, mas o que ela não sabia era que aquilo era só o começo.

CW: Sábado ás duas da tarde lá em casa e você poderia levar seu irmão.

GS: Isso vai acaba virando encontro de casais. – todos caíram na risada menos Grissom que não estava gostando nem um pouco da conversa.

SS: Pode ser.

GG: Agora chega de conversa e vamos ao trabalho. – falou Grissom cortando o assunto antes que ele ficasse com mais ciúmes ainda do que já estava.

NS: O que temos pra hoje?

GG: O caso Anders ainda, Archie falou que logo estaria aqui com uma novidade, vamos esperar e ver do que se trata.

Todos voltaram a conversar sobre os assuntos que estavam falando antes de Grissom entra na sala, depois de alguns minutos Archie entrou que nem um furacão na sala onde se encontrava todos os CSI's.

CW: Meu Deus Archie porque a pressa?

AJ: Eu co... Conse... Consegui. – Ele estava sem fôlego, ao fazer sua descoberta eu sai em disparada para avisar o pessoal.

WB: Conseguiu o que cara, fala logo? – Todos olhavam o técnico curioso queriam saber o motivo de tanta pressa.

AJ: Consegui identificar o assassino, o nome dele é Doug Handers e aqui tem o ultimo endereço dele. – Com a respiração mais calma conseguiu falar o resultado de seu trabalho e depois de falar passou o papel para Grissom que checou e logo ligou para Brass, que seguiu para o endereço indicado.

Mas ao chegar lá não encontraram nada, o assassino estava foragido, então emitiram um alerta para o estado de nevada e estados vizinhos.

Os dias foram passando, Sara e Grissom só falavam a respeito de trabalho e quando Grissom ia visitar o filho que ainda não sabia da situação, sara não falava com ele só o garoto. Catherine estava tornando a vida de Grissom um inferno, não falava com ele direito e se falasse era sobre o caso ou para jogar na cara dele que Sara e Pablo se deram muito bem. E tudo indicava que logo eles começariam um relacionamento.

Em um desses dias Catherine foi avisar sobre os resultados das amostras colhidas na cena do crime, quando ao se aproximar da sala de Grissom percebeu que tinha mais alguém na sala e pela voz era uma mulher, Catherine só pegou o final da conversa, mas o suficiente para saber o que se passava.

GG: Acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar para falarmos disso, passo na sua casa depois do turno Heather.

LH: Estarei te esperando. – Depois disso a loira só viu a ruiva saindo pela porta e indo em direção ao contraria da dela, Cath entrou na sala furiosa só entregou os papéis e saiu, deixando um Grissom confuso para trás.

No final do turno Grissom foi falar com ela e recebeu uma resposta nada amistosa.

GG: Catherine preciso falar com você. – Todos já haviam saído.

CW: Sério, mas acho que não vai dar, esqueceu?

GG: Esqueci do que?

CW: Lady Heather Te espera, saiba que é feio deixar uma mulher esperando. – Grissom percebeu a frieza na voz da amiga, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela já tinha ido embora.

Então mão restou mais nada para Grissom fazer a não ser seguir para os domínios de Heather. Depois de mais alguns dias conseguiram localizar Doug Handers em uma cidade vizinha e foi trazido pra Vegas para interrogatório.

Estavam Brass, Grissom e Catherine dentro da sala junto com Doug e os outros CSI estavam atrás do vidro.

JB: Nome, profissão e idade.

DH: Doug Handers, desempregado e 29 anos.

JB: O que você me diz sobre estar em uma cena de crime ocorrida há alguns dias atrás?

DH: Só falo se tiver um acordo.

JB: De pena de morte podemos reduzia a perpetua, ande fale logo.

Doug vendo que não conseguiria nada melhor resolveu falar logo.

DH: Eu sou um ladrão e não um assassino.

JB: Sério, para mim não parece. – Falou o capitão em um tom sarcástico.

DH: Eu fui lá para roubar, mas eles chegaram antes ai tive que fazer eles reféns, só que o marido partiu pra cima de mim e me deu um soco, mas consegui derrubar ele no chão e falei que se ele visse isso de novo eu mataria a esposa dele.

GG: Então porque eles têm marcas de que foram amarrados?

DH: Porque eu amarrei para garantir que nem um deles fizer alguma gracinha, depois que peguei tudo que tinha valor para mim eu estava indo quando me lembrei de que eles tinham visto meu rosto então resolvi matar só o marido, porque assim eu saberia que a mulher não contaria nada, mas ao ver que o desespero dela ao ver seu marido morto eu vi que tinha muito amor. Então eu resolvi matar ela também.

CW: Por quê?

DH: Porque eu sei como é a dor de perder alguém que se ama e só a morte pode acabar com a dor, tenho certeza que ela preferiria isso.

JB: Doug Handers você esta preso pelo assassinato do casal Anders, policial pode algema-lo.

Depois que levaram Doug os outros CSI's entraram na sala, todos estava chocados com o que acabaram de ouvir.

NS: Nossa eu não to acreditando o cara acabou com a vida de um casal porque teve medo de ser reconhecido e matou o marido e ao ver a dor da mulher a matou também, mas o que ele não viu é outra pessoa sofreria com a morte dos dois.

CW: O filho.

SS: Mas agora imagine a dor que ela não sentiu ao ver a pessoa que ela mais amou na vida morrer em sua frente.

GS: Deve ser difícil.

WB: Sim e muito, isso deu para nos mostra como a vida é curta e pode acabar a qualquer momento.

CW: Isso me faz pensar que não devemos ficar lembrando as coisas do passado e sim viver o presente e deixar que do futuro o destino cuide.

NS: Concordo com você.


	9. Chapter 9

Após o interrogatório Grissom voltou para sua sala onde ficou pensando sobre sua vida desde que conheceu Sara na palestra que deu em San Francisco, ele estava tão distraído pensando nela que não percebeu que alguém o observava.

CW: Grissom, Grissom, GRISSOM ... – De um pequeno som a voz de Catherine se tornou em um grito que tirou Grissom de seus devaneios.

CW: Eu estava falando com você e como vi que você não estava me escutando então... – Grissom não deixou que ela terminasse.

GG: Está bem, eu estava distraído com meus pensamentos.

CW: Acho que tem um nome pra esses pensamentos, Sara.

GG: Do que você está falando Catherine?

CW: Não se faça de bobo Gil, eu sei que vocês se amam e que as vitimas desse caso que acabamos de resolver tinha o mesmo passado que vocês dois, o que só muda é o tempo, mas tudo é igual.

GG: Não sei de onde você tirou isso. – Grissom queria negar mas Catherine estava certa e como estava certa.

CW: Não adianta mentir porque eu sei de tudo Sara já me contou.

GG: O que você veio fazer aqui Catherine, pelo que eu sei você ó fala sobre os casos comigo e nada mais e a agora você está falando da minha vida.

CW: Eu também sei o que você fez com a Sara alguns dias atrás, além de falar que vai tirar o filho dela, você passa a noite com ela e depois de manhã fala como se não você nada demais.

GG: Acho que você não tem o direito de se meter nisso – Grissom não gostava que entrassem em sua vida pessoal.

CW: Tenho sim, por três motivos, primeiro Sara é minha amiga e isso não se faz com ninguém Grissom, segundo eu sei o que uma mãe sente quando o assunto é seu filho e sei como Sara se sentiu ao saber que você queria tirar dela o filho que ela tanto ama e terceiro quero que vocês dois se acertem logo.

GG: Olha eu sei o que estou fazendo, não preciso de ninguém pra me falar o que fazer ou não.

CW: Tem certeza?

GG: Tenho.

CW: Mas eu acho que não, se você quiser perder para sempre a mulher que você ama e também seu filho que depois que descobrir que você quer tirar ele da mãe vai perde toda a admiração e o amor que ele sente por você.

GG: Acho que eu que tenho que vê se quero a presença dela do meu lado e meu filho se eu conseguir a guarda dele, ele vai ter que conviver comigo.

CW: Esta bem, mas tenho certeza que ele vai te odiar para sempre e que quando tiver a oportunidade de poder ir embora de sua casa ele vai, você vai voltar a ficar sozinho porque você só vai ter o ódio dela. Pelo que vejo nessa conversa você está se tronando um homem frio.

GG: E você quer que eu faço o que? – Grissom percebeu que Catherine falava a verdade e não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

CW: Desista dessa ideia idiota de querer tirar o Brian de Sara e se declare a ela.

GG: Mas e meu filho e como vou me declara a ela?

CW: Converse entre vocês sobre como contar a ele que você é o pai e sobre como se declarar resolvemos depois, então resolva isso logo e depois que estiver tudo certo venha falar comigo. – Catherine saiu da sala de Grissom direto para sala de descanso onde se encontravam todos.

Depois do turno Grissom resolveu passar na casa de Sara para resolver aquele assunto, Catherine tinha razão, ele não poderia fazer aquilo com Sara. Ao chegar em casa Sara foi direto para o banho onde demorou mais de meia hora e quando estava se preparando para deitar escutou a campainha, ela se perguntava quem poderia ser aquela hora da manhã e quando abriu a porta não acreditou.

SS: O que você está fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas, o Brian ainda está dormindo?

GG: Preciso falar com você e antes que você me mande embora já falo é sobre o Brian. – Sara não iria falar com ele, mas como era sobre Brian ela tinha que ouvir. Ela deu passagem para que ele entrassem e fechou a porta ao se virar viu que ele a encarava.

SS: O que foi?

GG: Você esta linda. – Sara se surpreendeu com que Grissom falou.

SS: Eu só estou de camisola, mas tenho certeza que não foi por isso que você veio aqui.

GG: Não eu só vim dizer que eu não vou seguir com a ideia de tirar Brian de você.

SS: E o que te levou a fazer isso?

GG: Eu percebi que estava fazendo tudo errado e que se tirasse ele de você estaria fazendo a pior coisa do mundo e também faria vocês dois sofrerem como eu também.

SS: Ficou feliz por você se mostra uma pessoas com sentimentos.

GG: Mas eu quero que ele saiba que eu sou pai dele, isso eu não vou abrir mão.

SS: Você tem razão e eu nunca deixaria de contar para ele, mas com o que você me falou que queria tirar ele de mim eu não achei que era o melhor momento.

GG: Me desculpe por ter feito isso e ter feito você sofre, acho que agora tenho que ir.

SS: É eu preciso dormir também. – Sara e Grissom seguiam para porta quando...


	10. Chapter 10

SS: É eu preciso dormir também. – Sara e Grissom seguiam para porta quando Grissom se vira e da um beijo em Sara que no inicio reluta, mas como não consegue se afastar de Grissom que a segurava forte, Sara se entregou ao beijo.

Ao término do beijo Sara e Grissom estavam com a respiração acelerada, Sara se arrependia de ter correspondido, Grissom já a tinha machucado muito. Então para resolveu que não sofreria mais por ele iria tentar esquece-lo, o que era difícil.

SS: Vá embora Grissom. – Sara abriu a porta para que Grissom se retirasse.

GG: Sara, eu... – Antes que ele pudesse terminar Sara o interrompeu.

SS: Vá Grissom. – Grissom vendo que não teria saída saiu, mas depois que sara fechou a porta ele se recostou nela e Sara fez o mesmo e sem saber que duas pessoas a escutava, ela começou a falar.

SS: Por que tem que ser tudo tão difícil Grissom, eu dei o meu coração pra você e o que você fez com ele? Só o fez em pedaços com suas atitudes, eu te amei, eu te amo e sempre te amarei, mas farei de tudo para tentar esquece-lo porque não quero mais sofrer, não por amor. - Algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Brian mesmo pequeno entendia o que a mãe falava e para tentar amenizar a situação ele apareceu na sala e perto da mãe falou:

BS: Mamãe deixa o papai ficar aqui? – Sara ao ouvir a voz do filho levou um susto ainda mais ao ouvir o menino o chamando de pai.

SS: Você escutou a conversa filho? – Não era dessa maneira que Sara pensara em contar ao filho sobre o pai, mas como ele já tinha escutado tudo não precisava mais falar, mas tinha a questão do perdão do filho por não ter contado a ele sobre o pai.

BS: Sim, eu escutei que você tinha chegado e como estava acordado eu quis vim aqui, mas quando cheguei à escada eu vi você e o papai conversando e escutei a conversa, me desculpe mamãe?

SS: Pelo que filho?

BS: Escutar sua conversa.

SS: Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpa você me perdoa por não ter contado a você sobre seu pai?

BS: Claro mãe tenho certeza que você fez isso para o meu bem. – Sara sorriu ao ouvir aquilo do filho, ela sabia que ele era uma boa pessoal.

SS: Vamos ver se o seu pai não foi embora. – Sara abriu a porta e deu de cara com Grissom olhando para os dois.

BS: Entre papai. – Grissom ao ouvir aquela palavra sentiu uma sensação boa no coração e estava feliz pelo filho telo aceitado. Grissom entra na casa, sabia que Sara não o queria ali só estava fazendo aquilo pelo filho.

GG: Você contou a ele?

SS: Não ele escutou a conversa, agora que estamos todos aqui, esta na hora de dormir e você senhor Brian volte para cama.

BS: Sim mãe, Tchau papai. – Deu um beijo na mãe e subiu para seu quarto.

GG: Sara se quiser eu posso ir embora. – Sara estava olhando para ele, Grissom via nos olhos dela que ela estava magoada e também tinha escutado tudo o que ela disse alguns minutos atrás.

SS: Não você fica, mas vai dormir no chão ou no sofá porque não temos cama.

GG: Você dorme aonde?

SS: No meu quarto, o Brian no dele e Jordan dorme no quarto ao lado do Brian.

GG: Mas esse sofá é pequeno. – Grissom reclamava, não queria dormir no sofá, queria era dormir perto de Sara.

SS: Então sobra o chão.

GG: Não, você vai dividir a cama comigo.

SS: Não vou não.

GG: Vai sim, eu já estou subindo. – Grissom já subia as escadas quando Sara foi atrás dele.

SS: Você não tem jeito mesmo, se tentar alguma gracinha te mando pra sala. – Grissom deu um sorriso de vitória, ele só tinha que conseguir o perdão da mulher amada.

Ao chegar ao quarto Sara foi para seu lado da cama puxou a coberta e se deitou, ela viu que Grissom não tinha feito o mesmo e olhou para ele que estava parado ainda perto da porta, com uma expressão pensativa.

SS: Grissom fecha a porta e deite logo. – Sara estava com medo de ficar em um quarto e na mesma cama que ele, sabia que ainda o amava, mas não poderia perdoar ele porque ele fez.

GG: Estou com um pequeno problema. – Fechou a porta e se dirigiu ao lado que ele dormiria e ficou em pé olhando para Sara.

SS: E qual é esse pequeno problema?

GG: Não posso dormir com essa roupa. – Sara o olhou como se perguntando o que ela tinha a ver com isso.

SS: As roupas de Jordan não servem em você. – Jordan era mais alto que Grissom e mais musculoso também.

GG: Então eu vou ter que dormir sem.

SS: Como? – Sara não acreditava no que ele estava falando.

GG: Vou dormir só de cueca e também não de uma de puritana porque você já me viu nu.

SS: Eu nunca falei que era puritana. – Sara não acreditava nisso, já estava sendo difícil ficar ali sozinha com ele e agora dormir com um Grissom só de cueca não seria nada fácil, mas Sara teria que aguentar a tentação.

Grissom começou a retirar sua roupa, primeiro foi o casaco que vestia e logo foi a camiseta, depois foi a vez dos sapatos e por fim da calça, Sara estava de costa para Grissom e por isso não viu quando ele se deitou só com uma boxer branca justa. Grissom ao se deitar se manteve o mais longe possível de Sara, sabia que se chegasse muito perto não poderia resistir a ela. Sara ao se virar viu que Grissom quase caia da cama.

SS: Grissom pode vir mais pra cá eu não mordo não, só às vezes. – Sara ao falar aquilo deu um sorriso de canto, o sorriso que deixava Grissom louco e Grissom ao ouvir aquilo engoliu seco.

GG: É mais seguro ficar aqui. – Com certeza seria.

SS: Porque você diz isso?

GG: Sara já esta sendo difícil ficar no mesmo quarto e cama que você e seu chegar mais perto ai mesmo que perco o controle da situação.

SS: Acho que você merece sofre um pouco. – Sara sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ela ficar ali e parece que para ele também estava.

GG: Olha Sara eu sei que eu errei e peço desculpas, não foi min há intensão fazer você sofrer, mas ao ver que você esconde de mim um filho foi como uma punhalada no meu coração e aquela noite que passamos juntos foi maravilhosa só que eu achei melhor que não continuássemos e também falei sobre tirar o Brian de você, mas vi que estava errado só fiz a mulher que amo e a quem daria minha vida para ver sorrir sofrer. Só quero que me perdoe só isso basta para mim mesmo que eu não volte a te ter. – Sara estava emocionada com o que Grissom fala para ela, ele estava se abrindo falando de seus sentimentos.

SS: Mas porque você me fez sofre todos esses anos?

GG: Medo de ter você e ter perde, mas pelo que percebi isso nunca vai acontecer, eu te amo e você me ama, mas agora depois do que eu fiz tenho certeza que nunca vou poder ter você ao meu lado. – Sara viu que quando Grissom falou isso uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

SS: E quem disse que não? – Grissom ao ouvir se vira e olha nos olhos castanhos da amada, ele via que ali estava o perdão dele, Grissom foi se aproximando de Sara e a beijou e começou com um beijo suave e logo já se encontravam nus e se amando na cama dela, depois de fazerem amor Sara deitou-se no peito de Grissom e logo adormeceram.

Ao acordar Sara olhou para o lado e não o encontrou e pensou que ele só queria mais uma noite, Sara se levantou e foi para o Banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido e quando saiu se trocou e passou no quarto de Brian, ele também não estava ali e tudo estava arrumado e desceu para cozinha, onde quando entrou teve uma surpresa. Pai e filho todo sujo de farinha e chocolate, Sara abriu um sorriso, ele estava falando a verdade, quando se declarou a ela.

GG: Bom dia honey. - Falou Grissom ao ver Sara na cozinha.

BS: Bom dia mãe.

SS: Bom dia aos dois, mas o que vocês estão aprontando?

BS: Estou ajudando o papai a fazer o nosso café da manhã.

SS: Mas já é a hora do almoço.

GG: Mas começamos antes é que tivemos um pequeno problema.

BS: Papai e eu tivemos que ir compra mais farinha porque ele derrubou tudo no chão.

GG: Aproveitei e passei em casa para trocar de roupa.

SS: E o Jordan?

GG: Já foi para o trabalho.

BS: Pai acho que não vai da pra fazer isso.

GG:É também acho.

SS: E que os dois estão fazendo?

GG: Na verdade tentando fazer panquecas com chocolate.

Sara caiu na gargalhada, além dos dois estrem cobertos de farinha e chocolate, eles não conseguiram fazer as panquecas.

SS: Porque não desistimos, você dois sobem tomam um banho e desce para o almoço e enquanto vocês tomam banho eu vou fazendo.

Grissom e Brian concordaram e subiram para o banheiro, Sara ficou na cozinha preparando o almoço. Quando estava pondo a mesa eles apareceram.

GG: Hum que cheiro bom.

SS: Agora sim vocês estão bonitos.

BS: Vamos comer porque eu estou com fome. – Sara riu da expressão do filho e concordando com ele se sentaram a mesa para comer.

Depois do almoço Grissom e Sara lavram louça e Brian assistiu TV e assim os dias foram passando, Grissom passava a maior parte do tempo quando estava fora do laboratório na casa de Sara, só a equipe sabia do relacionamento dos dois. Em um dia de domingo Grissom estava passeando pelo parque com Sara e Brian quando ele resolveu fazer o pedido.

GG: Honey, você quer se casar comigo? – Sara que estava de mãos dadas com Grissom parou na hora quando ouviu isso.

SS: Eu não sei... O que dizer... – Sara falou se virando para encara Grissom.

GG: Você tem duas escolhas dizer sim e a outra é dizer sim. – Falou Grissom abrindo uma caixinha com duas alianças.

SS: Eu fico com a primeira. – Ao dizer isso Grissom deu um beijo na amada, Brian os observava e depois do beijo Grissom colocou a aliança no dedo de Sara e continuaram a caminhar no parque agora mais feliz.

Sara e Grissom se casaram em uma cerimonia simples e a lua de mel foi em San Francisco onde ficaram em uma casa de praia, depois de alguns meses Sara descobriu que estava grávida novamente, Grissom como era de se esperar ficou feliz com a noticia e Brian também. Eles moravam na casa que Sara morava com seu irmão. Jordan se mudou para um apartamento, para poder dar mais privacidade à nova família.

Sete meses depois Sara deu a luz a uma linda menininha de olhos azuis, chamada Alyson, com o nascimento da pequena a felicidade da família Grissom estava feliz. Até Catherine e Warrick se acertaram e se casaram e depois de alguns meses Cath deu a luz a um lindo garoto moreno de olhos azuis, chamado John.

Assim eles mostram que o tempo pode passar, mas as lembranças vividas por eles jamais seriam esquecidas e que da amizade de Alyson e John nasceria um grande amor.

_**THE AND**_


End file.
